kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenta Shunketsu
is the main character in the series of Kamen Rider Raiser, who transforms into Kamen Rider Raiser. Kenta has a young brother, Kasame Shunketsu, who also transform into Kamen Rider Laser. History Soon! Personality Soon! Rider Powers Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. *'Raiser Overload': 15 tons is Kamen Rider Raiser's first and default form. This form can accessed only with TwinDriver and Raiser Drive. When transformed, second drive slot appears, allowing user to change forms. This form's Exceed Drive finisher is , during which Raiser jump at high speed, then descend with a drop kick through five ring that form from Raiser Drive's Exceed Drive. - Burner= Burner Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 9 tons *'Kicking Power': 5.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. *'Burning Strike': 18 tons is Kamen Rider Raiser's red form accessed through Burner Drive. In Burner Form, Raiser's power is enhanced with power of fire. This form's Exceed Drive finisher is . - Freezer= Freezer Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 87 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 13 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. is Kamen Rider Raiser's light blue form accessed through coldness of Freezer Drive. In Freezer Form, Raiser's power is enhanced with power of ice. - Thunder= Thunder Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. *'Thunder Speed': 10 tons is Kamen Rider Raiser's golden form accessed through power of Thunder Drive. In Thunder Form, Raiser's power is enhanced with power of thunder. This form's Exceed Drive finisher is . - Drill= Drill Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 18 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.3 sec. is Kamen Rider Raiser's orange and first form that has weapon, accessed through power of Drill Drive. This form's Exceed Drive finisher is . - Shaft= Shaft Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 115 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.3 sec. is Kamen Rider Raiser's silver and electric blue form accessed through power of Shaft Drive. In Shaft Form, Raiser is able to use the . - Gun= Gun Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 34 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.3 sec. is Kamen Rider Raiser's green and purple form accessed through power of Gun Drive. }} - Kamen Rider Dark Raiser= Dark Raiser Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. *'Rider Weight': 112 kg. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 34 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.3 sec. *'Kiajin Splash' 20 tons is Raiser's dark form accessed by Kaijin Drive. It only has one form, similar to Raiser Base Form. However, Dark Raiser's color is darker than Raiser's Base Form and power is doubled. This form can used when a person is dominated with dark personality, if it was Kenta, Raiser Drive will change into Kaijin Drive and TwinDriver will change into DarkedDriver. Dark Raiser's Exceed Drive finisher is during which Dark Raiser punches rapidly at the target until target is defeated. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kenta Shunketsu is portrayed by who previously played Kazuma Kenzaki in Kamen Rider Blade. As Kamen Rider Raiser, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki).